


Nameless

by cup_of_comfort, kitsunezumi



Series: CONFIDENTIAL [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bitter!Slaine, Captivity, Character Development, Dark, In Between Canon Stories, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Slaine melewati ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas sendirian di penjara yang gelap, dengan raungan badai salju di luar dan dingin menggigit yang menembus dinding batu sel yang ditempatinya.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Pre-serial, with a darker tone. Set directly after Sleipnir & Tharsis's crash on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> cup_of_comfort: less romance, more angst.  
> perhaps a bit darker than its two predescendants. struggling a bit for the writing, but thank you to Neete for the help. i don't usually write bahasa, but i hope this turns out well.
> 
> kitsunezumi: Halo lama ga ketemu dan selamat menikmati.

—

• Nameless •

– begin –

[ _in the name of justice shall it be done...—_ ]

—

Slaine sadar pertarungan ini telah berakhir.

Layar navigasi di dalam Tharsis sudah tidak responsif lagi, hanya menampilkan tanda peringatan kerusakan seakan mengingatkan Slaine akan kekalahannya. Sistem dalam Tharsis sudah mengalami kegagalan, dan pertarungannya dengan KG-6 Sleipnir yang dipiloti oleh musuhnya, Kaizuka Inaho, telah merusakkan sebagian besar dari kataphrakht miliknya dan membawanya terlalu dekat dengan bumi; ia akan jatuh tertarik gravitasi begitu inti tenaga Aldnoah Tharsis mati seutuhnya.

Ia menutup mata, membiarkan perasaan jatuh bebas itu dialaminya. Selama sembilan belas bulan tinggal di stasiun bulan dan mengambang di ruang anti gravitasi sebagian besar dari waktunya, Slaine hampir lupa betapa kuat gravitasi bumi dapat menariknya. Dengan akselerasi sembilan koma delapan meter per detik, Slaine yakin ia akan mati saat mendarat di permukaan bumi; itu pun kalau atmosfir tidak lebih dulu membakarnya habis.

Tapi tiba-tiba Tharsis terhentak naik, seperti ada yang menahannya. Terkejut, Slaine membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa sang kataphrakht jingga telah memegang tangan Tharsis—atau apa yang tersisa dari tangannya—dan menahan jatuhnya. Tentu saja, walaupun sistem pendorong di Sleipnir masih berfungsi, menahan dua kataphrakth dari tarikan gravitasi itu pekerjaan yang terlalu berat—mereka berakhir jatuh bersama, kedua kataphrakth mereka masih berpegangan.

"...apa yang kau lakukan..." Slaine berkata ke dalam sistem komunikasi yang sesekali masih mengeluarkan statik sambil terbatuk, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia baru dapat merasakan sakitnya luka akibat benturan saat kataphrakht milik Kaizuka Inaho menghajarnya sekarang; bahu kanannya berdenyut pelan dengan rasa sakit, dan dadanya protes setiap kali ia menarik napas, memaksa Slaine untuk menghembuskannya lagi dengan bergetar.

Untuk masa depan, mungkin Vers harus menerapkan standar keselamatan bagi pilot kataphrakht—kokpitnya tidak dilengkapi oleh kursi pelontar ataupun sabuk pengaman—tetapi lagi, belum pernah ada manusia bumi yang mencoba mengendalikan kataphrakht Vers. Slaine mungkin akan jadi yang pertama mencoba—sekaligus yang terakhir.

"...kataphrakht-ku akan menjadi parasut yang dapat menstabilkan kita." Kaizuka Inaho berkata dengan tenang—terlalu tenang bagi Slaine—dan dari balik komunikasi itu terdengar suara saklar dan tombol yang dimanipulasi. Layar tampil Tharsis sudah rusak seutuhnya; hanya guncangan yang dirasakannya yang menandakan bahwa Kaizuka Inaho masih belum melepas Tharsis dan sekarang mengatur mode untuk 'parasut' ini.

"...kau gila?" Slaine tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk menghina dengan benar. "Apa kau berniat untuk mati? Kau akan ikut terbakar kalau kau bersamaku."

"Tenang saja. Rangka tubuh kataphrakht terbuat dari baja dengan densitas tinggi," Kaizuka menjelaskan, dan nada suaranya mengingatkan Slaine pada ayahnya dulu saat menjelaskan berbagai hal padanya. "Mereka bisa menjadi perisai ablatif dari gesekan atmosfir bumi."

Setengah tak percaya, Slaine mencibir. "...mustahil," katanya. "Ini semua percuma."

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Slaine tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kaizuka. Untuk apa menyelamatkannya; musuh yang telah 'menculik' sang putri, berusaha menghancurkan bumi dengan perang, dan _hampir_ membunuhnya? Mengapa Kaizuka mau menyelamatkannya, walaupun dengan resiko kematian bersamanya? ...kecuali dia sangat yakin bahwa kataphrakht-nya dapat melindungi dirinya dengan baik. Slaine sendiri tidak yakin dengan miliknya.

Udara disekitar kokpit mulai memanas, dan terdengar bunyi bising dari luar seperti angin panas yang menggesek permukaan Tharsis. Slaine menutup matanya kembali—komunikasi telah mati seutuhnya, mungkin akibat panas tinggi. Berapa lama sampai akhirnya atmosfir bumi membakar sampai ke kokpit? Apakah ia akan mati terbakar habis di atmosfir, atau akan mati karena benturan secepat lima ratus kilometer per jam ke tanah?

Kedua opsinya tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi tidak masalah. Slaine sudah siap untuk mati. Hei, mungkin kematian adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menebus dosanya selama ini. Ia hanya menyayangkan fakta bahwa ia turut menyeret Kaizuka ke dalamnya—walaupun atas dasar kemauannya sendiri—dan secara tidak langsung juga menyebabkan kematiannya nanti.

Ah. Ia akan membunuh Kaizuka Inaho untuk yang kedua kalinya.

—

Slaine tidak tahu berapa lama mereka jatuh. Tahu-tahu, ia nerasakan benturan lain, disertai dengan bunyi air dan bau asin yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya tercium. _Laut,_ batin Slaine pelan. _Laut yang akan jadi tempat penguburannya._

Air mulai masuk ke dalam kokpit lewat celah-celah retakan dan lubang yang terbentuk saat Tharsis terbakar di atmosfir. Seketika, udara panas itu digantikan dengan air yang membekukan. Slaine menggigil kedinginan—dan pelan-pelan mulai merasa panik.

_Tidak._

Telinganya berdenging dan setiap tarikan napasnya membuatnya seperti merasa tercekik. Ia sudah siap mati. Menunggu air menenggelamkan dan membunuhnya hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja—

_Tidak mau!_

—tetapi sepertinya hatinya tidak siap untuk menerima kematian.

Dengan susah payah ia merangkak keluar dari kokpit Tharsis dan masuk ke dalam air. Pesisir pantainya tidak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya— _terima kasih banyak_ —dan pemuda itu menyusuri air yang dingin sampai ke pantainya.

Pasir yang putih itu terasa lembut di tangannya, dan Slaine berusaha merangkak seperti siput menjauhi air. Dadanya semakin sakit—rusuknya pasti ada yang patah—dan ia hampir tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa di bahu kanannya. Tubuh dan pakaiannya basah kuyup, dan Slaine terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, bukan dingin.

Mencoba bangkit, Slaine mendengar suara pistol dikokang, dan dari samping kirinya ia melihat Kaizuka menodongkan pistol semi-otomatis ke arahnya. Segaris darah menghiasi wajahnya, tanda ia mungkin juga terluka saat Sleipnir menghantam bumi.

Dari kejauhan, suara baling-baling yang keras terdengar dan sinar putih yang menyilaukan menyorot mereka. Slaine bangkit dan duduk perlahan, menghadap Kaizuka. Prajurit muda itu bergeming sama sekali, menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip dengan postur tegak tak terpengaruh sekelilingnya.

Slaine tersenyum dan menunjuk keningnya; sebuah persetujuan dalam diam – _bunuh aku._

Tetapi tentu saja, Kaizuka tidak melakukannya. Ia mengambil sebuah borgol dari belakang sabuknya dan mendekati Slaine, pistol masih terarah di kepalanya, dan kemudian memborgol kedua tangannya di belakang. Slaine mengernyit sedikit akibat tusukan nyeri di bahu kanannya dan protes dari dadanya saat Kaizuka menarik tangannya ke belakang untuk diborgol.

"Aku menang kali ini... Koumori."

Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan dirinya dipaksa berdiri dan diseret menuju helikopter yang akan membawanya ke Deucalion. Membutakan dan menulikan dirinya sendiri dari apa yang akan menantinya, walaupun Slaine sudah dapat menebak sedikit banyak.

 _Kegelapan_.

—

Untuk kapal Aldnoah sekelas Deucalion, penjaranya benar-benar tempat yang sangat tidak layak dihuni.

Ruangannya sempit dan pengap, dengan bunyi mesin berdengung tak henti serta bau karat dan oli bercampur dari sela-sela jeruji besi. Samar-samar masih terasa bau apak dan garam—toh, kapal ini telah menghabiskan lima tahun dalam gua laut Shinagawara. Slaine berbaring di atas dipan yang dialasi dengan kain seadanya, kotor dan menjijikkan.

Rasa sakit dari dadanya semakin menusuk setiap kali ia menarik napas, dan tangannya yang diborgol ke belakang sudah mati rasa entah dari kapan. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia disini dengan rasa sakit (yang ia harap akan membunuhnya, tapi hanya menyiksanya dengan kejam) sampai Kaizuka kembali datang ke selnya bersama seorang dokter dan penjaga.

Bajunya disingkapkan, dan Slaine hampir mundur ketika stetoskop yang dingin menyentuh dadanya. Ia mengernyitkan alis; Kaizuka sepertinya tidak main-main dalam hal ini.

"...tiga rusuk patah, bahu kanan bergeser, dan lebam di sekujur tubuh karena benturan," dokter itu berkata sambil melepaskan stetoskopnya setelah memeriksa keadaan Slaine. "Kalau dia akan diadili, sebaiknya dia dirawat sampai sembuh dulu. Rusuknya bisa menembus paru-paru dan membuat saluran pernapasannya dipenuhi darah, dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang kalau tahanan mereka mati sebelum diadili, Kaizuka junior."

"...bukan aku yang mengambil keputusan, Yagarai- _sensei_ ," kata Kaizuka—junior?—kepada dokter itu. "Kapten Magbaredge minta dia diungsikan sesegera mungkin. Berita mengenai dirinya sebagai penjahat perang sudah tersebar, dan aku yakin tidak sedikit yang menginginkan kematiannya."

"Termasuk para _count_ Vers?"

"Termasuk para _count_ Vers."

Dokter itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau punya teori untuk membuktikan hal itu?"

"Hanya kurang lebih sama seperti saat aku membuktikan bahwa Putri Asseylum di Bulan itu palsu; semuanya hanya teori, tanpa bukti konkrit yang pasti," Inaho mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku yakin, aku benar."

Yagarai menghela napas. "Aku tak bisa mengoperasinya di sini. Ia harus dibawa ke ruang medikal," katanya, sambil membereskan tasnya. "Dan kau juga, Inaho. Kau butuh operasi darurat untuk melepas mata bionikmu itu sebelum benda itu membunuhmu."

"Aku akan mampir setelah ini," Inaho berkata acuh tak acuh. "Tinggalkan kami. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya."

Penjaga sel kelihatan keberatan. "Tapi..."

"Dia terluka dan diborgol; dia takkan bisa lari atau menyakitiku. Dan aku punya senjata," Inaho menepuk pinggangnya, menunjukkan pistol yang dibawanya. "Kalau dia macam-macam, akan kutembak dia."

Nada suara Inaho membuat Slaine menggigil ketakutan sejenak—dan juga kedua penjaga itu, karena mereka langsung mundur sambil mengantar Yagarai keluar dari ruang sel.

Inaho menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar sendirian. Ketika suara pintu berdebum tertutup terdengar, Inaho bergerak mendekati Slaine. Otomatis mantan _count_ muda itu beringsut menjauh.

"K-Kau. Mau apa?" Napas Slaine bergetar karena dingin dan ketakutan. Kalau dulu ia bertahan dari penyiksaan Cruhteo karena loyalitasnya pada sang Putri, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat dipertahankannya, dan itu membuatnya gentar. "J-Jangan... mendekat..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu kalau kau tidak melawan. Kau sudah cukup terluka," kata Inaho pelan. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, dan Slaine mengira ia akan mengeluarkan senjata untuk melukainya, atau setidaknya mengancamnya—tapi Inaho hanya mengeluarkan sebuah... kunci?

"Permisi," Inaho berkata sopan sebelum menunduk dan meraih ke belakang tubuh Slaine yang menegang terkejut. Prajurit muda itu memegang tangan Slaine yang diborgol dengan lembut dan...

_click._

...melepaskan ikatannya.

Kedua lengannya terkulai lemas di samping, dan Slaine mengerjap bingung. Ada apa? Mengapa ia dilepaskan? Apakah Kaizuka akan menyiksanya lagi? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepala Slaine tanpa terjawab. Inaho sekarang sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat, seperti kolektor seni yang sedang menilai sebuah barang. "A-Apa?!" Slaine berkata ketus. "...jangan melihatku seperti itu. A-Aku bukan pajangan."

"Kau bukan," Kaizuka akhirnya buka mulut. "Tapi kau indah."

Wajah pucat Slaine seketika dihiasi semburat merah muda, tetapi itu dengan cepat digantikan dengan ucapan marah. "Kau mengejekku?!"

Kaizuka menggeleng tanpa suara. Ia kemudian memegang bahu kanan Slaine yang terluka, membuat mantan _count_ itu mengernyit sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan—" Ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya saat Inaho meremas lukanya lembut, menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku bisa membetulkan bahumu," kata Inaho, masih mengamati Slaine. "Tapi rasanya akan sakit sekali. Kau bisa tahan?"

Slaine mengamati mata merah Inaho yang menatapnya. Di sela-sela penerangan sel yang samar-samar, ia baru menyadari bahwa mata kiri Inaho tertutup oleh plester dan kasa seadanya. "Matamu..." Slaine bersuara tanpa berpikir. "...mata artifisial?"

"Menggantikan mata yang kau tembak dua tahun lalu," Inaho menjawab tanpa jeda, dan itu membuat Slaine merasa bersalah. "Tapi itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Kau mau aku membetulkan bahumu atau tidak?"

Slaine menggigit bibirnya. "Mengapa aku harus percaya padamu?" desisnya pada akhirnya.

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, seakan berpikir. "Karena..." Ia menjawab pelan. "Karena aku yakin... Kau akan lebih suka padaku daripada disentuh oleh orang asing, mungkin."

Pernyataan itu tanpa sadar membakar amarah Slaine. "Kau terlalu meninggikan dirimu sendiri," Slaine berkata dengan ketus. "Kau musuhku, Kaizuka Inaho. Dulu, dan juga sekarang. Jangan hanya karena kau satu-satunya manusia Bumi yang pernah berkontak langsung dengan Vers—dan juga Yang Mulia Putri Asseylum—kau jadi sok." Slaine memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu. Pergilah."

Inaho tertegun sesaat sebelum kemudian berdiri tegak. "Sesuai permintaanmu," ia berkata. Inaho menarik kedua tangannya kembali dan memborgolnya ke belakang sebelum ia pergi, kedua penjaga yang sebelumnya menggantikan Inaho untuk mengawasinya.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya, makhluk Mars," salah satunya mencibir. "Memang dasar anak-anak. Walaupun dia berpangkat Letnan sekarang, dia tetap masih bocah. Berbelas kasihan pada musuh... Feh."

Temannya mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu mengapa dia dibiarkan hidup. Dia musuh, dan dia yang mengumumkan invasi kepada Bumi, kan?" ia berkata terang-terangan. "Mengapa dia tak segera dibunuh saja?"

"Mana aku tahu? Makhluk Mars itu semuanya licik, kan. Mungkin dia memakai kekuatannya—Aldnoah atau apalah itu."

Slaine hanya diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia tak ingin menambah masalah dengan menantang para penjaga. Sebagai tahanan, posisinya sekarang sama seperti saat ia menjadi anjing di Vers—rendah serendah-rendahnya.

Tapi toh, ia setuju dengan perkataan mereka.

_Mengapa ia tidak dibunuh saja?_

—

"Kita akan mulai pengadilan tertutup untuk terdakwa, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, dengan tuduhan kejahatan perang."

Pada akhirnya, ia langsung diadili saat Deucalion akhirnya mendarat setelah ditugaskan selama beberapa bulan untuk menghabisi Kastil Vers yang tersisa. Dokter yang dibawa Inaho waktu itu hanya sempat mengeceknya sekali lagi—sepertinya saat itu kru Deucalion memang sangat sibuk—dan luka-luka Slaine berakhir tidak diobati sampai saat ia diadili, sekarang. Bahunya sembuh secara tidak wajar, dan sesekali masih ada tusukan rasa sakit apabila ia menarik napas.

"Silahkan, saksi pertama maju. Sebutkan nama dan pekerjaanmu."

"Kapten Darzana Magbaredge. Aku bertugas sebagai pemimpin kapal terbang Deucalion selama perang, Yang Mulia."

"Baik. Mohon terangkan kepada pengadilan ini bagaimana kau menangkap tersangka, dan mengapa."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Slaine mengamati sementara wanita yang bernama Magbaredge itu menuturkan alasan dan prosedur penangkapannya. _Hanya formalitas semata_ , ujar Slaine dalam hati. Pengadilan ini seakan tak ubahnya ketukan paku terakhir dalam peti matinya; dia sudah pasti bersalah, dan dia pasti akan dihukum mati.

Slaine memberanikan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang hadir dalam pengadilannya. Beberapa petinggi Bumi, kru Deucalion, dan... di sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Klancain yang duduk diapit dua orang berseragam tentara Vers. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

_Kenapa bukan Putri—bukan, Ratu—Asseylum yang hadir?_

Secara kedudukan, Asseylum pasti memegang kendali tertinggi untuk Vers, jadi mengapa Klancain yang disini? Atau setidaknya, mengapa ia tak bersama dengan Asseylum?

Kaizuka Inaho juga tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal dia semestinya hadir sebagai saksi, karena... yah, Inaho yang melawannya, juga menangkapnya.

Tanpa terasa testimoni dari Kapten Magbaredge sudah selesai, dan selanjutnya dipanggil lagi saksi lain; seorang letnan yang bernama Marito Kouichi, juga Kaizuka Yuki. Slaine tidak lagi mendengar apa yang mereka tuturkan; ia menutup matanya dan menulikan diri terhadap sekelilingnya.

Sampai suara itu datang.

"Aku tidak setuju dia dihukum mati."

Slaine membuka matanya dan mendapati semua pun sudah melirik ke arah sumber suara tadi; Klancain. Beberapa menatapnya terkejut, yang lainnya memberikan tatapan tak suka.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Raja Klancain. Tapi mengapa anda menentang eksekusi Troyard? Apa karena ia penghuni Vers?"

Klancain menghela napas. "Dia memang mengambil jalan yang salah saat memutuskan mendeklarasikan perang kepada Bumi... Tapi dia merupakan seseorang yang kemampuannya patut dihargai. Selain itu juga... Aku tak yakin bahwa kalian ingin mengeksekusinya kalau tahu dia juga manusia Bumi seperti kalian."

Semua yang hadir menarik napas. "Apa ada bukti yang bisa mengklarifikasi ini?"

"...aku punya."

Lagi-lagi, semua mata—termasuk Slaine—memandang ke arah sumber suara, yang kali ini berasal dari pintu masuk ke ruang pengadilan. Kaizuka Inaho berdiri di sana, dengan perban menutupi mata kiri dan sekeliling kepalanya. Tangan kanannya dibebat dan dia berjalan terpincang-pincang dibantu kruk. "Maaf aku terlambat. Butuh waktu untuk lolos dari pengawasan Yagarai-sensei."

"Nao-kun!" Wanita yang tadi disebut sebagai Kaizuka Yuki menyongsong Inaho dan membantunya berjalan. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, bodoh! Kau baru saja sembuh setelah melawan Kastil Pendaratan waktu itu!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Yuki-nee," Inaho menegaskan. "Ini hanya lecet saja. Aku harus datang ke sini sebagai saksi, kan? Itu kewajibanku sebagai warga Bumi."

Yuki tampak ingin membantah, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membantu Inaho berjalan ke kursi saksi.

"Jelaskan maksud pernyataanmu, Letnan Kaizuka," juri menoleh padanya, tampak kurang senang dengan interupsinya, "bahwa kau memiliki bukti Slaine Saazbaum Troyard merupakan manusia Bumi?"

"Slaine Troyard, lahir 11 Januari 1997," ucap Inaho. "Ayahnya bernama Dokter Troyard, dengan kewarganegaraan Swedia. Ibunya merupakan keturunan Inggris dan Denmark, dan Slaine sendiri lahir di Norwegia, membuat dia secara otomatis menjadi warga UFE," jelasnya lagi. "Saat Slaine berusia 3 tahun, ibunya meninggal dunia, dan saat berusia 8 tahun ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Bumi untuk meneliti Aldnoah di planet Mars. Tiga tahun kemudian ayahnya kembali ke Bumi untuk sementara waktu dan kembali dengan membawa Slaine bersamanya... Namun sayang, musibah menimpa mereka."

Semua hadirin menarik napas. Slaine merasakan darahnya mendidih. Berani-beraninya—beraninya Kaizuka Inaho membeberkan hidupnya secara terbuka seperti itu...! Dan lagi... dia telah mengacak-acak data pribadinya—

"...ada lagi yang ingin kau tambahkan, Letnan Kaizuka?"

Inaho terdiam sejenak—dan Slaine merasa bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya—sebelum menggeleng. "Biografi singkat yang telah kubawa ke pengadilan hari ini akan dijadikan bukti bahwa Slaine Troyard merupakan—dan masih—warga Bumi," ujar Inaho, menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal. "Apabila ada hal relevan lain yang dibutuhkan, aku akan memberikannya, namun sementara hanya itu informasi yang dapat kuberikan."

Slaine dapat merasakan dadanya seperti tercekat.

Beberapa orang mengguman marah, dan jaksa penuntut mengajukan keberatan dan menuduh Inaho menahan informasi dari pengadilan, namun kelihatannya para juri tidak setuju, walaupun mereka juga kelihatan tidak puas.

"Kaizuka Inaho benar. Tidak ada lagi hal yang relevan mengenai status kewarganegaraan Troyard, dan pengadilan tidak bisa menyuruhnya bicara apabila tidak ada pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan itu. Atau jaksa punya pemikiran yang lain...?"

Dengan geram jaksa tersebut mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap Inaho yang sedang duduk di kursi saksi dengan tatapan kesal. Inaho sendiri tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh semua itu—dan lagi, apa yang bisa membuatnya 'terpengaruh'?

Pengadilan berjalan kembali seperti tadi. Hanya saja, Slaine merasa dirinya lebih rileks daripada tadi sebelum Inaho muncul. Klancain sendiri pun tampak jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Beberapa kali tudingan jaksa penuntut ditampik dengan mudah oleh Inaho yang masih tenang, membuatnya semakin marah. Slaine berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi jaksa tersebut akan melemparkan rambut palsunya dengan murka pada wajah Inaho apabila pemuda itu terus melakukan... apa yang dia lakukan itu sekarang.

Ketika tiba saatnya membacakan keputusan, Slaine merasa gugup ketika Inaho, yang telah duduk di kursi hadirin tepat di belakangnya, berbisik. "Tenang saja," bisiknya. "Kau tidak akan mati."

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkejut.

"Keputusannya, para juri?"

"Slaine Saazbaum Troyard dinyatakan bersalah, dengan kejahatan internasional tingkat dua; hukumannya adalah... penjara seumur hidup!"

...ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Inaho menghampirinya setelah palu diketukkan dan pengadilan dibubarkan. "Aku akan mengurusmu mulai sekarang, _koumori_ ," kata pemuda berambut gelap itu. "Mereka menempatkanku untuk menjadi penanggung jawabmu."

Slaine tidak suka dengan keputusan itu, tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Ia menatap Inaho dengan mata hijaunya yang hampa, dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"... _fiat justitia_... huh?"

—

Slaine melewati ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas sendirian di penjara yang gelap, dengan raungan badai salju di luar dan dingin menggigit yang menembus dinding batu sel yang ditempatinya.

Setahun yang lalu, seiring dengan jatuhnya vonis hukumannya sebagai penjahat internasional—atau intergalaktik, entahlah—nama Slaine Troyard telah dihapuskan dari eksistensi. Dunia luar hanya tahu bahwa dia sudah dieksekusi mati secara tertutup, dan diplomasi dari Vers pun telah mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Secara resmi, Slaine Troyard sudah... mati.

Hanya segelintir orang yang tahun bahwa ia masih hidup, walaupun dalam kesengsaraan dan harga diri yang dikuras habis-habisan. Kaizuka Inaho dan kakak perempuannya adalah beberapa dari golongan yang mengetahui kebenarannya, dan Inaho selalu mengunjunginya paling tidak dua kali dalam sebulan.

Setelah vonisnya, Slaime ditidurkan paksa, dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia sudah tiba di selnya yang sekarang.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia ditempatkan di daerah dimana musim dinginnya benar-benar menyiksa. Sipir dan penjaga masih selalu kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan jaket tebal, sedangkan Slaine terpaksa harus menahan dingin dengan baju dan selimut seadanya.

Ia tahu para sipir dan penjaga sangat membencinya dan menginginkan dirinya mati. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, mengingat dia merupakan musuh Bumi sebelumnya.

Namun pemuda itu kebanyakan memilih diam saat makan siang dan malamnya mulai lebih sering diantarkan dalam keadaan tidak utuh lagi, ataupun tidak layak makan. Slaine dipaksa bekerja keras tanpa waktu rekreasi ataupun beristirahat yang cukup, dan penjaga pun sering main tangan padanya, senang saat ia tidak melawan sedikitpun.

" _Lihat saja dia, wajahnya feminin seperti wanita dan tubuhnya ramping seperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar pria?_

_"Tak mau mencobanya...?"_

_"Hah! Dia terlihat kurus sekali, dia tak akan bisa jadi kantung pasirku untuk berlatih. Apalagi jadi pemuas?"_

Luka-luka yang ia dapatkan sejak melawan Inaho sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya, tetapi mereka tidak sembuh dengan benar. Ditambah lagi dengan siksaan para penjaga, membuat penderitaannya bertambah... Sampai suatu hari tubuhnya tak kuat menahan semuanya.

Inaho langsung datang bersama Yuki dan Yagarai saat mendengar kabar bahwa Slaine ditemukan tidak sadar di dalam selnya. Sementara Yagarai memeriksa kondisi Slaine yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang medikal, Inaho memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan penjara Slaine, ditemani oleh Yuki.

Apa yang dilihatnya cukup untuk membuatnya merasa mual.

"...Yuki-nee... Mungkin kali ini aku akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Yuki hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau selalu merepotkanku, Nao-kun. Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Kau tinggal datang saja begitu kuhubungi."

Inaho mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yuki-nee. Aku berutang padamu."

"Hmm, itu tidak perlu, sungguh..." Yuki mengernyitkan alis. "Oh, aku tahu! Kau buatkan saja aku telur dadar untuk sarapan besok pagi. Aku ingin makan masakanmu lagi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau itu yang kau mau, Yuki-nee."

Merela kemudian kembali ke ruang medikal, menemui Yagarai yang sudah selesai memeriksa Slaine dan kini sedang mengisi laporan. "Sensei," Inaho menyapa. "Bagaimana?"

Yagarai menghela napas pelan. "Seperti yang kuduga, Kaizuka junior. Banyak luka eksternal, maupun internal. Beberapa baru, beberapa sudah hampir setahun umurnya; kurasa kita lalai memeriksanya sebelum ia dimasukkan ke dalam penjara," ujarnya, sambil membalikkan halaman laporannya. "Dia juga memiliki tanda-tanda malnutrisi dan penurunan kondisi fisik yang signifikan..."

Yagarai terlihat sangat terkonflik. Inaho tahu, dia pasti sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri; antara status Slaine sebagai penjahat perang yang seharusnya sudah mati, ataupun jiwa kemanusiannya sebagai seorang dokter. "Sensei tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Inaho akhirnya. "Yuki-nee bersedia membantuku mendukung hal yang kuajukan kemarin, dan apabila itu berhasil, kita bisa memindahkannya ke Jepang dan memantau keadaannya dengan lebih baik lagi."

Inaho dapat melihat Yagarai pelan-pelan terlihat lebih rileks, bahunya tidak setegang tadi. "Baiklah, Kaizuka junior," ucapnya, sambil membereskan peralatannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan proposal itu...?"

"Aku berharap hal itu tidak diungkit lagi, tapi setiap kali rapat mereka pasti selalu membahas kemungkinannya," Inaho berkata, nadanya agak sedikit geram. "Aku akan mengatasinya sebelum hal itu berhasil diwujudkan."

Yagarai mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia mengangkat tasnya, bersiap-siap akan pergi. "Sementara kuberikan obat untuk meringankan luka-luka eksternalnya. Dia harus dioperasi untuk membetulkan beberapa tulangnya yang bergeser, dan aku tidak bisa mengoperasinya disini."

"Segera, Yagarai-sensei," Inaho menjawab dengan yakin. "Kau akan kuhubungi segera setelah semuanya beres, aku janji."

—

Slaine membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

Dia tidak ingat kapan dia jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya terasa seperti diisi oleh batu, dan Slaine seperti harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk menjaga agar dirinya tidak jatuh tertidur lagi. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara mesin dari kejauhan. Bunyi statik yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

\- pip - pip - pip - pip -

Slaine juga baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di dalam selnya. Setidaknya, bukan di dalam selnya yang lama. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan, dan walaupun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia merasa lebih nyaman.

...apa yang terjadi?

"...akhirnya kau bangun juga, Troyard."

Suara itu membuat Slaine menoleh ke arahnya, dan tampaklah sesosok berambut gelap berkibar, berpakaian militer dan membawa nampan yang tampaknya berisi makanannya. "Kau sudah tidur hampir seminggu lamanya, dan kau memilih bangun sekarang, saat giliranku menjaga."

"...kau... Kaizuka..." Slaine mencoba berbicara, tetapi tenggorokannya sungguh kering. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya diborgol ke ranjang, dan sekarang sedang ditancapi jarum infus. "K-K-Kau..."

Inaho tidak menggubris Slaine. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak di samping ranjang, kemudian mendekati Slaine dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Minumlah," ucap pemuda berambut gelap itu. Dengan kepala ditelengkan dan bibir gelas ditempelkan ke mulutnya, Slaine tidak punya pilihan selain membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Inaho memberikannya air. Cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan mudah, dan Slaine tak pernah merasa selega itu sesudahnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Slaine memalingkan wajahnya, menolak menjawab maupun menatap Inaho. Pemuda itu sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perlakuan Slaine.

"Kau hampir mati di ruang operasi," ucap Inaho kemudian, setelah hanya disambut keheningan yang dingin. "Yagarai-sensei berusaha sangat keras untuk memulihkan keadaanmu."

"...aku tidak minta diselamatkan," Slaine berkata dengan suara parau. "Aku juga tak butuh belas kasihanmu, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," Inaho membalas. "Kalau itu yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menangkapmu waktu itu. Aku akan langsung membunuhmu di tempat."

Inaho dapat mendengar Slaine menggeritkan giginya dengan geram. "Lalu kenapa?" ia mendesis. "Kenapa kau menangkapku? Bahkan berbuat lebih jauh dengan meloloskanku dari hukuman mati, hanya untuk melemparku ke dalam lubang neraka?!" Slaine mendengus. "Kurasa malah neraka sesungguhnya akan jauh lebih baik daripada ini."

Inaho mengangkat alisnya. "Kau pernah pergi ke neraka?"

"Itu hanya pernyataan retoris!"

Pemuda bermata merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu janganlah berharap pernah pergi ke neraka," ia menatap Slaine. "Rasanya tidak enak."

"Kau berkata seakan-akan kau sendiri sudah pernah pergi ke sana," Slaine mencibir.

"Memang pernah kok," Inaho mengetuk penutup matanya ringan dengan satu jari. "Ini buktinya."

Slaine menelan ludah. Nada bicara Inaho tidak berubah, namun di dalam Slaine merasa bahwa Inaho sedang menyindirnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, akhirnya Slaine hanya membuang muka.

"Tapi aku serius. Jangan pernah bicara begitu," Inaho melanjutkan. "Seylum-san bisa sedih kalau mendengarmu bicara begitu."

"...Ratu Asseylum bahkan tidak tahu aku masih ada. Apa dia masih bisa merasa sedih untukku?" Dua mata hijau bersinar dengan amarah dan kepahitan yang tidak disembunyikan dengan baik. "Apa masih ada yang peduli denganku? Aku tidak yakin."

Inaho menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebelum mereka sempat berbicara lagi, Yuki dan Yagarai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Nao-kun," Yuki memanggilnya, dan Inaho pun meninggalkan Slaine untuk menghampiri sang kakak yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sementara itu, Yagarai mendekatinya, mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa Slaine yang diam saja.

"...sensei," Yuki tiba-tiba berkata. "Semua sudah siap."

"Tunggu sebentar," Inaho menghampiri Slaine. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya, menepis rambut-rambut liar di kening Slaine. Dengan tangan diborgol dan diinfus, Slaine tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak perlu dikasihani," tegasnya lagi.

Inaho mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku berusaha," katanya datar, lalu ia mengangguk ke arah Yagarai. "...selamat tidur, Slaine."

Pemuda itu ingin membalasnya dengan kalimat sarkartis lain, tapi ia merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Begitu kuat, hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya menyerah dan menutup, dan ia pun terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan sekali lagi.

"...kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu."

Satu kalimat yang didengarnya sebelum semua menjadi gelap bergema di benaknya sampai ia membuka matanya kembali.

—

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are waiting for Kiss Goodbye (if you do read it), please be patient for a while more. i'm not abandoning the story. thank you!


End file.
